Another Day, Another Battle Or Is It?
by SatoriatParis
Summary: The girls face a new villain, once again. But will they be able to win this one? Group story: me, SatoriatParis and PPGBelle4. Feel free to read and join us!


Author's Note: Hey! It's PPGBelle4 here. CazBM and I are working on a fic together. It's mainly action, adventure and humor (sorry, romance lovers!), just to take a little break from what is going on in the fandom and try something different.

Also, we decided to write the characters like they are in the show because they are easier to characterize that way. Anyone can jump in the bandwagon and join us writing or draw some fan art. Don't be shy; the more the better! Please read and review; we'd appreciate as much constructive criticism as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Discovery Channel, Rocky or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

---------

**Chapter 1**

It was now another peaceful night in Townsville, USA. The moon was glowing brightly in the sky, there was a nice calm breeze, and not a lot of crime occurred today. The only major events of the day were just a couple of bank robberies. Days like this were rare in Townsville, and the citizens tried to enjoy them as much as they could. Three streaks of light shot across the sky in the colors of pink, green, and blue. If you looked closer, you would see that these streaks were created by the residential super-heroines, the Powerpuff Girls.

"All right, Girls! Let's do one more full sweep of the city and then we'll head home!" Blossom, the girl in pink, declared.

Blossom was the leader of the trio. She was the one who led her two sisters into battle with her guidance and use of knowledge. Some things that she enjoyed doing are finishing her homework, playing hopscotch, or playing her electric guitar. The firey redhead always took her duties as the leader very seriously.

"Yay! It's movie night!" Bubbles, the girl in blue, cheered.

Bubbles was the youngest of the trio. With her bright smile, blonde pigtails and baby blue eyes, she was most arguably the cutest of the three. Bubbles enjoyed many activities that many five year olds enjoyed doing, especially coloring. She always cheered people up with her sweet personality. However, many people mistook this trait of her by thinking she was the weakest. Don't push her around, or you'll be sorry.

"Yeah, let's get this over with so we can choose a movie already!" the last girl in green, Buttercup exclaimed.

Buttercup was the fighter of the trio and also the middle child. Unlike her sister Blossom, she preferred to charge into a battle headfirst and ask questions later. Her free time was usually spent with even _more _fighting either by arguing with her two sisters, training in the Danger Grid, or throwing some punches onto her punching meat. She had her soft side too, but she didn't dare to show it.

Blossom nodded. "Bubbles, you go west. Buttercup, you go east, and I'll go north. We'll all meet each other at the house in fifteen minutes." she commanded.

In less than a second, the three girls parted ways.

--------

After a nice dinner of pizza, the Girls and their creator or father, Professor John Utonium, were sitting down together on the couch trying to pick out a movie to watch.

"Why won't we watch a documentary?" Blossom suggested while holding up a Discovery Channel DVD. "It's fun and educational!"

"You call this fun?! No way! That's boring! Let's watch something that is full of action, blood and gore, like Rocky!" Buttercup held a DVD of said movie in her mitt.

"…Buttercup, where did you get that?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"The workers in the movie store allowed me to rent it." Buttercup replied while shrugging.

Professor grabbed the movie case and flipped it over. "Buttercup! This is rated R! Return this right now!" he scolded.

"Aww…fine…" Buttercup grumbled. She snatched the DVD from his hands and flew away in a green streak.

Bubbles giggled. "Why won't we watch something more romantic…like Snow White!" Bubbles squealed. However, instead of a DVD, she had the movie in the form of a video tape.

At this point, Buttercup returned, having flown to the movie store and back in the time of a few seconds. "Aww, no! Do we have to watch that?!"

"PROFESSOR!!!" all three Girls cried out at the Professor.

"Girls! Girls!" The Professor called out. The three Girls silenced. "Why won't we all watch the Puppet Pals as a compromise? I'll also fix some popcorn."

"Okay! Yay!" The three girls cheered.

The Professor went into the kitchen, took out a big popcorn bowl and began to pop a large popcorn bag. The obnoxious Puppet Pal theme song began to play, signifying that one of his Girls put the DVD in.

"Professor, the movie's ready!" Blossom called.

The Professor sighed and filled the popcorn bowl to the brim. "God, please help me with watching _this _again." he mumbled to himself. "Coming girls!" he carried the popcorn bowl into the living room. All three of his daughters cuddled against him and the family watched the movie together while munching on popcorn.

------

"Aww, what a perfect little family…" a dark and seductive voice purred. A crystal ball floated in the air showing the scene at the Utonium Chateau. "Well, it's time to change that…" A cold chuckle filled the air. All that was seen in the darkness was cold maroon eyes and a grin floating in the air very much in the style of the Cheshire Cat.

"_It is time…"_


End file.
